1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an acoustic wave resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as wireless communications devices have become smaller and smaller, methods of miniaturizing radio frequency component technologies has been actively sought. An example of the miniaturization of the radio frequency component technology includes a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator type filter produced using a semiconductor thin film wafer.
The bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator refers to a thin film type element implemented as a filter, where the thin film type element induces resonance. In forming the thin film type element, a piezoelectric dielectric material is deposited on a silicon wafer, and a semiconductor substrate is included. The resonance of the thin film type element utilizes piezoelectric characteristics of the piezoelectric dielectric material.
Fields of application of the bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator include small, lightweight filters, oscillators, resonance elements, acoustic wave resonance mass sensors, and the like, and may be included in mobile communications devices, chemical and biological devices, and the like.
Research into structural shapes and other ways for increasing performance characteristics of the bulk acoustic wave resonator is ongoing, and, thus, research into a method of manufacturing the bulk acoustic wave resonator having increased performance characteristics is also ongoing.